Angel
by sehunash
Summary: Dulu Luhan memang pernah beberapa kali mengalami hal yang sama, namun sempat berhenti dan Luhan pikir penyakitnya telah hilang. Namun ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan menimpa dirinya kembali. Luhan hanya dapat memohon agar Sehun tidak mengetahui hal ini. Jangan... jangan sampai Sehun tahu. / Chaptered


Malam yang dingin. Luhan sedang menikmati bintang-bintang di teras depan rumahnya. Sendirian, ditemani secangkir susu panas yang masih mengepul dan sebuah selimut yang melingkari tubuh kurusnya. Ia eratkan lagi selimut tebal itu. Meski udara sangat dingin, ia tidak mau beranjak. Karena bintang-bintang di malam hari selalu membawa ingatannya kepada kedua orang tua yang dirindukannya. Orang tua yang telah pergi sejak lama, lama sekali.

"Hyung…"

Sebuah suara membuat kepala Luhan refleks menoleh, dan lalu tersenyum. Adiknya, Sehun, sedang menatapnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk, menyembulkan setengah badannya dari balik pintu rumah. Sehun tampak sangat kurang tidur saking sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah dan aktivitas di kampusnya yang begitu banyak. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan. "Kenapa belum tidur? Sudah larut malam, hyung."

"Ah, aku belum mengantuk, Sehun-ah."

Sehun hanya manggut-manggut, lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan. Piyama yang besar dan tebal membuat Sehun tidak merasa begitu kedinginan. Ia terpaku menatap bintang-bintang yang jauh berada di angkasa sana. Ia merasakan apa yang saat ini sedang Luhan rasakan. Rindu. Dan kerinduan yang ia rasakan justru melebihi rasa rindu Luhan. "Umma… appa…" dua kata itu ia ucapkan dengan sangat pelan, terdengar seperti bisikan kecil. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat wajah mereka."

Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, saat Luhan berumur empat tahun dan Sehun masih berumur tujuh bulan, mereka dititipkan ke sebuah tempat penitipan anak. Luhan masih bisa sedikit mengingatnya, sebuah siang di musim dingin. Ia ingat waktu itu appa masih menggendong tubuh mungil Sehun dan bermain pesawat-pesawatan sebelum mereka berdua pergi. Namun sejak saat itu, umma dan appa tidak pernah kembali lagi. Hingga saat Luhan sudah cukup besar, ia baru tahu bahwa umma dan appa sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, dengan sekotak kado ulang tahun Sehun ditemukan di bagasi.

Luhan tersenyum getir. Dengan lembut, ia mengelus-elus rambut halus Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kecil Luhan. Ia tahu apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ini, rasa rindu bercampur sakit yang tidak dapat diungkap dengan kata-kata. "Sehun-ah, sudah ya. Kan masih ada hyung di sini. Jangan sedih lagi."

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil. Tidak lama, ia langsung berdiri dan menarik-narik tangan Luhan dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Ayo tidur, hyung, kau bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan, kan? Besok kita bangun pagi!" Luhan pun ikut tersenyum mengiyakan. Begitulah mereka berdua, adik-kakak yang saling menyayangi, tidak terpisahkan. Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka…menghilang?

.

* * *

.

.

**-ANGEL-**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

**Author:** sehunash

**Casts:** Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

**Note:** Seperti fic-ku sebelumnya, yang ini juga sudah lama kubuat, tapi belum ku-publish, akhirnya baru bisa sekarang. Kebiasaan buruk, memang. Dan kutunggu review-nya, tetap, meskipun agak sedikit kesal dengan banyaknya silent readers. Hehehe.

.

.

* * *

.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Sehun dipastikan sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Luhan. Bukan, bukan apa-apa. Luhan hanya tidak ingin membuat Sehun merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara aneh yang Luhan timbulkan saat ini. Ia tidak ingin Sehun merasa curiga dan memeriksa ke kamar Luhan.

"Hhh…hhh…"

Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. Rasa sakit yang selalu muncul di tengah malam kini hadir lagi. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, otaknya seakan tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Untuk bernapas saja rasanya sulit, seakan tidak ada udara di dalam ruangan kamarnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat-erat pada bagian dada, sedangkan tangan kirinya pun mencengkeram sprei kasur sampai acak-acakan. Di tengah-tengah kesesakan yang memenuhi dadanya, Luhan sibuk mencari-cari sebuah benda di kolong kasurnya—sebuah _inhale_. Begitu ditemukan, Luhan langsung menghirup oksigen yang dikeluarkan benda itu banyak-banyak.

Luhan memang sudah sering sakit-sakitan sejak kecil. Perbedaan fisiknya dengan fisik Sehun terlihat jelas. Sehun terlihat begitu segar bugar dan sangat aktif dalam segala hal, sedangkan tubuh Luhan terlihat begitu ringkih dan wajahnya selalu pucat. Setidaknya Luhan bersyukur keadaan Sehun baik-baik saja. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah kesehatan Sehun, bukan dirinya.

Dalam beberapa hari ini, entah mengapa Luhan selalu mengalami sesak nafas pada tengah malam. Tidak jarang Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Setelah begitu, Luhan pasti akan selalu mengunci pintu, berharap Sehun tidak dapat mendengar suara-suara parau Luhan yang berusaha setengah mati untuk bernapas. Dulu Luhan memang pernah beberapa kali mengalami hal yang sama, namun sempat berhenti dan Luhan pikir penyakitnya telah hilang. Namun ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan menimpa dirinya kembali. Luhan hanya dapat memohon agar Sehun tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Jangan, jangan sampai Sehun tahu.

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruangan kelasnya. Pelajaran hari ini terasa begitu membosankan baginya. Ia lalu memutuskan berjalan-jalan keliling kampus. Selain karena bosan, juga karena ingin mencari kakaknya, Luhan. Sejak tadi pagi, ia belum bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia juga merasa Luhan sedang menjauhi dirinya. Ah, ataukah hanya perasaannya saja? Rasanya tidak mungkin Luhan menjauhi Sehun, adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Hyung!"

Sehun langsung nyengir lebar begitu menemukan sosok kakaknya di lorong kampus. Luhan terlihat sedang sibuk dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal di tangannya. Ia nampak begitu lelah. Luhan menoleh dan hanya memasang senyum kecil. Sehun segera menghampirinya, berniat membantu Luhan. "Hyung, aku bantu, ya?" tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengambil seluruh buku di tangan Luhan, namun Luhan mengambilnya kembali.

"Tidak perlu, Sehun-ah."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung—"—_brukk_. Semua buku yang sedari tadi mereka perebutkan seketika jatuh dan berceceran di lantai. Luhan menarik napas panjang. Tanpa menatap Sehun, ia membungkuk untuk memungut buku-bukunya yang terjatuh. Tanpa Luhan sadari, sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam kantung kemeja _jeans_-nya. Sehun pun ikut membungkuk mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu.

"Hyung, ini obat apa?" tanya Sehun, polos. Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti berdegup melihat Sehun memegang benda itu. Tidak, tidak, Luhan sudah bersumpah tidak akan memberitahu penyakitnya kepada Sehun. Jangan sampai ia tahu. Luhan langsung merebut obat itu dari tangan Sehun secara kasar, membuat Sehun agak terkejut. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Hyung, kau sakit? Kenapa tidak cerita kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak sakit, Sehun-ah."

"Lalu itu obat apa? Hyung, kau kenapa?" Sehun memegang erat kedua pundak Luhan dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. Luhan yang kesal segera menepis kedua tangannya dan balas menatap Sehun tajam.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sakit! Aku tidak akan pernah sakit! Jadi kau tidak usah bersikap sok tua dan berlagak ingin menjagaku, mengerti?!" jawab Luhan. Kasar, kasar sekali. Sebuah pisau seakan telah menancap ke ulu hati Sehun ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari kakaknya sendiri. Selama berbelas-belas tahun mereka hidup bersama, belum pernah sekalipun Luhan berbicara kasar padanya. Luhan segera memungut kembali buku-bukunya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Sehun terdiam, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Sejak kapan Luhan jadi bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

.

**TBC**

.


End file.
